Les Chroniques de David Martinez
by Alounet
Summary: Les Chroniques de "David Colgate Freddent Professeur Beau Gosse Martinez", autrement dit, l'histoire du professeur d'espagnol le plus sexy de McKinley et de son histoire avec Sebastian Smythe. M largement mérité !
1. Baiser ou être baisé, c'est la vie

**Titre** : Les Chroniques de "David Colgate Freddent Professeur Beau Gosse Martinez"

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : David Martinez / Sebastian Smythe

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : Vous le savez si vous me suivez, je suis fou amoureux d'un couple très tendance grâce à Soniania Dark Roz : David et Sebastian. Donc voilà ma nouvelle histoire (elle est susceptible de comporter plusieurs chapitres si l'accueil se fait positif et que j'ai plein de reviews). Si telle est le cas, cette histoire unique pourrait avoir une suite (surtout que je pense que la fin va vous frustrer xD)._

_Je précise quand même que c'est sans doute l'un des Lemon les plus hard que j'ai pu écrire. Je préviens parce que si vous n'aimez pas du tout le genre, l'histoire n'est pas pour vous... J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez... Et que... Vous allez commentez et aimez !_

_Ah petite originalité, je ne suis pas le narrateur, je laisse le soin à David de raconter son histoire, vu que ce sont ses chroniques à lui._

* * *

Au volant de ma voiture, moi, David Martinez, professeur d'espagnol au lycée McKinley; J'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer sur la route. J'allais enfin rencontrer Sebastian en personne. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'on avait fait connaissance sur un site de rencontres. Ce matin-là, je m'étais connecté avec l'espoir de la trouver en ligne. Non seulement il était là, mais il a accepté mon invitation à prendre un café.

J'étais ivre d'anticipation; serait-il ce que je m'attendais? Nos conversations sur le net étaient-elles un indice de ce qui allait se produire? Je n'en savais rien. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'on partageait nos fantasmes et nos désirs les plus intimes sur le net et on avait parlé au téléphone une fois. J'avais été enchanté par sa voix douce et sensuelle; elle m'avait mis hors de moi en me disant ses fantasmes les plus chers. Mon cœur battait tellement fort j'avais peur d'avoir un malaise.

J'ai réussi à me rendre tant bien que mal à l'endroit prévu pour notre rendez-vous. Serait-il là? Changerait-il d'avis à la dernière minute? Je me suis présenté avec quelques minutes d'avance. Devant les portes du café convenu comme lieu de rencontre, je vois une jeune homme qui attend... c'est lui? D'un air distrait, il me regarde approcher. Mes doutes disparaissent quand je vois un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il est tel qu'il s'était décrit et plus. Il a des grands yeux vifs et un regard faussement innocent qui la font paraître beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt ans. Le doute me vient à l'esprit et j'espère qu'il n'a pas mentit, et que je ne vais pas découvrir que ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Je presse mes pas, je lui serre la main et je l'embrasse sur la joue d'un baiser nerveux, en touchant à peine son visage.

— Sebastian ?

— Ouais. Comment ça va?

— Très bien... Heu... hmmm... Je suis très content de te rencontrer... Euh... Excuse moi si je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Tu es vraiment très beau.

— Merci... T'es pas mal non plus faut dire. Je regrette pas d'avoir attendu.

— On va à l'intérieur ? On fera mieux connaissance devant une tasse de café.

— C'est pas nécessaire. J'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà comme un vieil ami. Viens chez-moi, on sera mieux à l'abri des regards.

J'ai hésité un petit peu avant d'accepter. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé d'aller directement chez un mec au premier rendez vous. Un peu romantique que je suis.

- Alors tu viens ? T'as ta voiture ? Je suis venu à pieds, j'habite à dix minutes d'ici.

Il commençait à pleuvoir et on a couru s'abriter dans l'auto. À l'intérieur, la veste qu'il portait s'est ouvert et m'a permis de découvrir une corps qui me faisait envie. Il portait un jean très moulant. Pendant qu'il me montrait le chemin à prendre, je jetais des regards furtifs en sa direction. Une bosse imposante prenait déjà forme sous mon pantalon. Il n'a pas fait semblant de ne rien voir, au contraire il m'a regardé directement dans les yeux en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La voiture s'est arrêtée devant sa porte et nous sommes rentrés chez lui très rapidement.

Sa maison était décorée avec goût. Je me suis assis sur un divan moelleux au salon pendant qu'il fermait les stores et m'offrait un verre. Assis sur le canapé, il m'a fait signe d'approcher. Nous avons commencé une conversation sur nos différents intérêts, j'ai complimenté sa maison en buvant lentement ce qu'il m'avait offert.

-Tu es un peu jeune pour vivre seul non ?

-C'est la baraque de mon père.

-Et tu as vraiment 20 ans ? osais-je demander.

-17, répondit-il fier de lui en souriant. Tu serais pas venu si je te l'avais dit.

Après seulement quelques minutes, j'ai senti sa main effleurer ma jambe qui était près de la sienne. Il a pris le verre que j'avais encore dans ma main et l'a placé sur la table à côté.

C'est toujours indescriptible cette sensation du premier baiser. J'ai senti sa bouche se poser sur la mienne et c'est comme si un éclair avait touché à terre. Nos langues se sont entremêlées. La sienne avait un goût de miel et amandes en pénétrant ma bouche. J'ai caressé l'intérieur de sa bouche avec des va-et-vient furtifs de ma langue. Il a mis une jambe à chaque côté de moi et s'est assis sur mes genoux. Me devançant, il a pris chacune de mes mains et les a mises sur ses hanches.

J'ai caressé chaque partie de son corps d'une main fébrile. Ses fesses et son torse étaient d'une douceur infinie. Très habile, il commençait à défaire mes boutons de chemise et ceux de la sienne sans briser notre baiser. Il a défait mon pantalon avec la même adresse, puis j'ai vu ses mains baisser son pantalon, puis son boxer. Il s'est mise débout pour le laisser glisser à ses pieds. Il se retrouvait complètement nu, avec un corps d'Adonis plus que parfait. Je savais que je faisais une bêtise d'accepter ce qui suivrait étant donné son jeune âge, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui résister.

Il m'a aidé à baisser légèrement mon pantalon et il venu coller encore une fois son corps au mien. Cette fois en m'embrassant sur le cou et la poitrine, il a réussi à sortir mon sexe déjà surexcité de sa prison. Tout en lâchant des petits râlements, il commençait à me masturber lentement. Sa main massait tout mon membre rigide. Il a descendu son corps pour se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes, traçant son chemin sur mon cou, ma poitrine légèrement poilue et mon ventre avec sa langue humide.

J'ai senti sa bouche se serrer comme un étau autour de ma queue. Levant les yeux vers moi, il a commencé une succion répétitive. Son visage était comme illuminé pendant qu'il s'activait à prendre le plus possible de mon sexe dans sa bouche plus que gourmande. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait vite recevoir une abondante décharge de sperme à avaler.

Son regard s'est égaré, il semblait se concentrer sur cette fellation comme si la queue qui remplissait sa bouche était la seule chose au monde; de temps en temps, il la sortait de sa bouche et la léchait à grand coups de langue. Cela me permettait d'éviter un orgasme trop vite venu tout en me donnant d'agréables sensations. Puis, il m'a dit:

— Vas-y... Tu peux décharger dans ma bouche... J'aime ça.

Et il a entamé une caresse endiablée. Il me branlait d'une main en goutant l'extrémité de mon sexe. C'était presque violent. Mon dos s'est cambré, mes jambes ont raidi et j'ai senti ce courant électrique qui précède la jouissance. J'ai éjaculé avec beaucoup de force une abondante quantité de liquide visqueux et chaud. Il a arrêté son petit jeu que lorsque ma queue était devenue tellement sensible que c'était douloureux. Puis il a remonté vers moi. Son visage était radieux.

— Tu n'as pas échappé une seule goutte.

— C'est mieux comme ça... Pas de gaspillage.

— Merci. C'était magnifique... Mais je n'ai même pas caressé ton sexe. Je voudrais te donner autant de plaisir que toi tu m'as donné.

— Tu l'as déjà fait. Mais si tu veux me caresser, je suis entièrement à toi Professeur Beau Gosse.

Il savait que j'étais professeur, je le lui avais dit. Je me demandais soudainement si ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait attiré et ainsi donné l'envie de me rencontrer pour ça.

Il m'a montré son sexe à bandé. Une envie soudaine de plonger mon visage entre ses jambes m'a secoué. Je voulais sentir chaque partie de sa queue avec ma langue. Laisser ma bouche goûter à ce fruit défendu. Le prenant presque violement par la taille, je l'ai fait s'étendre sur le sofa. Il semblait amusé par mon empressement. Je me suis rué sur lui, j'ai commencé par embrasser sa bouche comme un affamé. J'ai léché et sucé son cou et ses épaules, je me suis attardé spécialement sur ses tétons que j'ai tétés et mordillés avec délectation. Il a gémi un peu en s'abandonnant à mes caresses. J'ai frayé mon chemin le long de son ventre, son odeur de mâle commençait à remplir mes narines.

Quel plaisir que de trouver enfin l'objet de mes convoitises! Ses jambes écartées, son sexe était offert à moi et à mes caresses buccales. J'ai placé sous ses fesses un coussin qui se trouvait sur le divan.

Son corps a raidi au premier toucher de ma langue sur son sexe. Je l'ai pris dans ma bouche pour l'aspirer. Je le prenais comme un animal dans ma bouche, comme si j'étais assoiffé. Puis, j'ai glissé ma langue vers le bas. Son anus s'est ouvert sans objections à mes attaques buccales pendant que jouais avec son sexe à l'aide de ma main. Son orgasme m'a surpris tant pas sa violence que par sa durée. J'ai vite été récompensé par plusieurs jets de sperme.

Ses jambes ont emprisonné ma tête, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Sa semence a rempli ma bouche me forçant à tout avaler, mais j'en avais de toute manière très envie.

Je ne sais pas s'il a crié, car j'avais les oreilles bouchées par ses jambes, mais sont orgasme a duré ce qui me semblait être des longues minutes. Je n'ai pas quitté son sexe de ma bouche durant tout ce temps.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle. Mon sexe avait repris ses forces pendant que je m'occupais de lui.

— Merci. C'était trop bon. Tu fais ça souvent on dirait ?

— Je t'ai pas dit que je suis très porté sur le sexe ? Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures entières...

- Je dois reconnaître que... Même si je ne pensais pas que la soirée nous amènerait à ça aussi vite, c'était vraiment bon.

— Ouais, on me le dit toujours.

— Je suis qu'un plan cul alors pour toi ? demandais-je légèrement vexé.

— Mais t'es l'un de mes meilleurs coups, essaya t-il de me rassurer.

— Pourquoi t'es venu me parler à moi sur le site de rencontres ? J'ai marqué que je recherchais quelque chose de sérieux tu sais...

— Ouais mais ça, vous le dites tous. Une fois que vous avez vu la marchandise que je vous présente, je sais ce qu'il vous faut en réalité.

— Pour toi ça reste une sorte de jeu alors ?

— La vie entière est un jeu. Le sexe c'est juste la meilleure partie.

J'étais un peu déçu. Moi qui m'était fait des tas de films par rapport à cette rencontre. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas rencontré d'hommes depuis des mois - voir des années - mais j'avais plutôt bien accroché au franc parler de Sebastian sur le net. Il avait l'air d'avoir de l'humour et... Il savait bien s'y prendre avec les mots. Finalement, j'étais juste stupide d'avoir cru que je tomberais sur un homme romantique. J'étais juste tombé sur un adolescent ayant une forte libido.

— Et si on passait dans la chambre? On va être beaucoup plus confortables.

Il n'avait pas terminé de prononcer ces mots qu'il était déjà en route. Toujours nu, je l'ai su ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi. Maintenant que je savais que je n'avais rien à attendre de lui, j'aurais du repartir et rentrer chez moi. Mais non. Je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre. A partir de là, tout s'est passé comme si on avait l'habitude de faire ça et d'être ensemble. Il a sauté sur moi en riant, heureux de recommencer notre petit amusement.

Je regardais à nouveau son sexe reprendre une belle virilité. Je réalisais qu'il était rasé et qu'il ne gardait qu'une petite touffe entre la queue et le nombril. J'étais un peu jaloux de sa queue. Pour son jeune âge, elle était tout aussi grosse que la mienne mais surtout, vraiment belle. Tout était beau chez lui. Devant mon expression, il se mit à rire. J'avais l'air de l'amuser par mes réactions de petit jeune, alors que j'avais au moins 15 ans de plus que lui.

Il a pris mon sexe entre ses mains et a amorcé une masturbation sur mon membre. Mon sexe s'est mis lui aussi à grossir à vue d'oeil Il caressait partout autour de ma queue qui pointait maintenant vers le plafond. Je le masturbais à mon tour, prenant son sexe dans mes mains et tous les deux nous nous offrions les plus belles des caresses, lentement. En même temps, il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un nouveau baiser.

Il embrassait tellement bien, c'était divin. Je n'avais plus embrassé personne depuis tellement longtemps que c'était un réel plaisir de profiter de ce baiser. Puis il mit fin à notre baiser pour se mettre à genoux et il prit mon sexe en bouche. On aurait dit qu'il avait de l'eau à la bouche, tellement c'était mouillé et chaud dedans. Sa salive coulait sur son menton et allait retomber sur son torse. En même temps qu'il me suçait, il se masturbait, gardant un rythme constant.

Il mettait beaucoup d'effort à aspirer ma bite dans sa bouche ne commettant aucune maladresse. Moi par contre, j'étais comme un petit adolescent dans tout ça. Je savais que mon manque d'expérience pouvait me desservir.

Puis il s'est relevé, et nous a fait échanger de positions. Répétant le scénario, droit devant mon visage, son sexe paraissait plus gros qu'avant. Sans hésitations, j'ai foncé vers lui et je l'ai embouché d'un seul coup. Sebastian me regardait avec plaisir. Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse arrêter pour se coller à mon oreille et me chuchoter quelque chose qui m'a donné de bons frissons :

— Je veux te prendre

Il m'a pris par les mains et m'a fait approcher le lit. J'avais les jambes tremblantes, tellement j'étais surexcité. D'autre part, j'avais aussi très peur. Il me fit mettre la tête sur le lit. J'étais presque à quatre pattes. J'ai senti deux mains qui écartaient mes fesses et une langue mouilla mon anus de salive. Il me caressait si bien avec sa langue. Il la passait partout sur mon sexe, en dessous, sur mes fesses mais surtout dans mon anus.

Il s'est ensuite relevé pour se placer derrière moi et il a placé son gland à l'entrée de mon cul trop peu exploré, voir très rarement. J'ai retenu ma respiration un moment, en sentant cette queue qui commençait à entrer. Je m'attendais à plus de douleur, mais il s'est assuré de prendre son temps et mon cul était vraiment trempé de salive. Après un moment, je le sentais commencer un va-et-vient dans mon anus. Il me branlait tranquillement au début, puis il a accentué sa masturbation tout en accélérant ses mouvements. Il y allait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

Je profitais pleinement des coups qu'il me mettait, n'hésitant pas à faire part de mon plaisir, parfois gémissant dans ma langue maternelle. Il semblait hors de lui comme si je l'excitais d'avantage. Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

— Petit enculé... Ahhh... hmmm... Je le sens en toi... Hmmm, je sais que tu kiffe ça pas vrai ? Te faire prendre par un gars qui pourrait être ton élève ?

Il me défonçait le cul comme un déchaîné maintenant. Je savais qu'il allait jouir en moi bientôt. La pièce au complet sentait le sexe et le bruit qu'on entendait ne faisait aucun doute à ce que l'on faisait.

J'ai serré le cul ce qui a fait jouir Sebastian qui m'envoya un arrosage de sperme gluant dans les fesses. Je réalisais alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre de préservatif et je m'en voulais réellement pour cette conduite irresponsable de ma part. J'étais un adulte après tout, je n'aurais jamais du laisser mes envies et mes pulsions prendre le dessus.

Épuisés, nous sommes restés comme ça pendant de longues minutes. J'ai senti Sebastian débander et abandonner mon cul meurtri, laissant échapper une abondante coulée de sperme de mon intérieur.

On était trempés de sueur et après un bref repos, il reprit la parole :

-J'ai envie d'une douche.

-Attends, lui dis je en l'arrêtant. Pourquoi t'as pas mis de préservatif ?

-Je suis clean, t'inquiètes pas.

Il se détacha de mon bras et je lui demandais :

-Je peux venir avec toi prendre une douche ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pendant que je vais prendre ma douche, toi tu vas t'habiller et tu vas rentrer chez toi. Ecoute, c'était sympa, je sais que ça t'a plu, à moi aussi vraiment, mais on va pas faire semblant d'être un couple et de s'aimer pas vrai ?

J'étais horrifié et anéantit par ce qu'il me disait. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à vivre une belle relation épanouie et sérieuse avec lui, la façon dont il me traitait maintenant était inqualifiable. C'était... Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, rien du tout, un truc ridicule.

Ce petit enfoiré était vraiment doué pour faire perdre toute estime de soi. Je me relevais, attrapant mes affaires et en passant devant lui, je dis :

-Faut vraiment être un sacré égoïste manipulateur pour faire ce que tu viens de faire. Crois le ou non, je te prenais pour un chic type avant ça.

-Tu me brises le cœur Professeur Beau Gosse.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas touché un mec ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Cinq ans. Depuis que mon ex m'a détruit autant physiquement, qu'intérieurement. Depuis qu'il s'est amusé à me prendre pour une merde. Ya quelques semaines, j'écoute des amis qui me conseillent de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, que ça ne pourrait que me faire du bien. Je me dis pourquoi pas et là je tombe sur toi qui me fait croire avec tes superbes e-mails à tout un tas de trucs.

-T'as finit de me résumer ta vie, j'ai une douche à prendre.

-Je veux juste que tu sache que j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Le pire, c'est que je t'en veux pas. Parce que pour agir comme ça, en réalité, tu dois te sentir bien seul. Peut-être plus que moi.

Je le laissais là, me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, mes affaires dans les mains :

-Hey, professeur Beau Gosse.

Je m'arrêtais, sans pour autant me retourner, puis il me dit :

-Faut t'endurcir dans la vie. Il t'aura fallut trente piges pour réaliser que le monde était moche et qu'il y avait des cons, c'est dommage pour toi, mais moi, je vis pas dans un monde de bisounours. Baisé ou être baisé, c'est la vie. Moi, j'ai choisit la première solution.

Je me retournais à nouveau pour lui faire face :

-Tout n'est pas qu'une question de "baise" dans la vie. Mais ça, tu peux pas le savoir, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de cœur.

Sebastian se retenait de rajouter quelque chose, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Je décidais donc de quitter définitivement cette chambre et cette maison. Le pire c'est qu'en sortant, je me rendais compte que ce petit enfoiré, j'allais avoir du mal à le sortir de ma tête.


	2. Where Have You Been

**Titre** : Les Chroniques de "David Colgate Freddent Professeur Beau Gosse Martinez"

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : David Martinez / Sebastian Smythe

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : J'ai tardé à mettre le second chapitre et j'en suis désolé ! En tout cas j'espère que ce second opus des Chroniques de David (...) Martinez vous plaira. Il se compose en deux parties distinctes. L'une se déroulant à McKinley (et pouvant se placer lors de l'épisode 1 de la saison 4) et l'autre au Scandal's. Une petite dédicace est glissée à l'intérieur pour Dark Roz, sera telle la retrouver ? J'embrasse au passage les nombreuses personnes contribuant au Le Mag', sachez que le premier numéro sortira ce week end ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La reprise du travail allait me faire un bien fou. J'étais content de retrouver le lycée, d'entamer une nouvelle année. C'était ma première rentrée scolaire étant donné que j'étais arrivé comme professeur au lycée en cours d'année. Et l'euphorie qui régnait dans l'établissement était fort sympathique.

En salle des professeurs, les collègues racontaient tour à tour leurs vacances. Du Ski Estival pour certains, la mise au monde d'un bébé pour d'autres. Tout le monde semblait avoir fait des choses extraordinaire. Moi, je ne m'étais pas contenté de grand chose, j'étais resté à Lima et j'avais... J'avais du mal à me défaire du souvenir de Sebastian.

J'ignore pourquoi mais ce petit jeune a une emprise sur moi, même deux semaines après notre petite séance intime. C'est sans doute le genre de mec qui vous colle à la peau et dont on a du mal à se défaire du souvenir. Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je l'oublie, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix.

-David ? Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier cours, me signala William en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je le remerciais et fonçait rejoindre ma classe. Mon premier cours était avec des dernières années. Et tout se passa plutôt correctement. A la fin du cours, trois des élèves trainaient un peu trop. J'allais à leur rencontre, les connaissant bien étant donné qu'ils faisaient aussi parti du Glee Club :

-Alors les Winners, prêts pour votre dernière année ?

-Ce n'est pas ma dernière année, c'est mon année bonus, me répondit une Brittany plus en forme que jamais.

Les deux autres garçons souriaient et Sam me demanda :

-Et vos vacances Señor Martinez ?

Pourquoi tout le monde ne pensait qu'à nos vacances ? D'accord, c'était la question classique d'un début de rentrée, mais il y avait d'autres choses à penser que les vacances que les uns et les autres pouvaient avoir passé.

-Rien d'extraordinaire Sam. Et vous les jeunes ?

Blaine nous raconta son été romantique avec son petit-ami, Kurt. J'ai du stopper Brittany qui elle, racontait trop de détails intimes sur son été avec Santana. Sam lui, restait évasif.

-Vous devriez filer, vous allez être en retard pour votre prochain cours.

Les trois jeunes partirent de la salle de classe et de nouveaux élèves entraient. Des secondes année principalement. Et la routine reprenait, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Plus tard, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Devant préparer mon programme de l'année pour mes différentes classes, je décidais de travailler dans la bibliothèque, l'environnement se prêtant facilement à cela. De plus, à cette heure ci, j'étais sûr de n'y trouver personne.

Je me trompais. Il y avait un élève qui était assis à une table en train de lire une bande dessinée, un casque de musique sur les oreilles. C'était Sam Evans. J'étais surpris de le découvrir ici tout seul, sachant que j'avais cru comprendre que lui et ses camarades du Glee Club surfaient sur une notoriété désormais.

Je m'assis à sa table, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, posant ma valise et mes affaires. Sam me vit, leva les yeux vers moi et retira le casque de son mp3 tout en reposant sa bande dessinée.

-Senor Martinez ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assied à la même table que toi ? J'avoue ne pas refuser un peu de compagnie pour travailler.

Naturel et jovial, le blond me répondit :

-Non. J'étais en train d'écouter des chansons à chanter au Glee Club.

J'attrapais la bande dessinée et je regardais la couverture :

-Le Farfadet Irlandais ? C'est quel genre de bande dessinée ça ?

-C'est un cadeau, me répondit le blond en souriant.

J'essayais de faire le lien avec son entourage et de savoir qui pouvait lui avoir offert puis ça me vint comme une évidence :

-Oh ça ne serait pas ton ami, Rory je crois ? Il est irlandais pas vrai ?

Parler du jeune homme semblait ravir le blond, tout en lui donnant un air légèrement triste, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

-Ouais, c'est lui. Il me l'a envoyé d'Irlande cette semaine. Je dois avouer ne pas trop comprendre l'histoire mais...

-C'est un cadeau, terminais-je pour lui. Tu tiens à lui faire plaisir ?

Il acquiesça en souriant puis désigna ma valise et les feuilles que je sortais :

-Le premier jour et vous avez déjà du travail ? C'est pas cool d'être prof !

-Je prépare mon année, vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance si je ne veux pas me retrouver débordé.

Je finissais de sortir mes documents tandis que Sam replongeait dans sa bande dessinée, sans toutefois remettre ses écouteurs, afin d'être attentif à toute conversation qui aurait lieu entre nous. Je décidais donc de cette intimité entre nous pour relancer le sujet de ses vacances, j'avais cru déceler tout à l'heure quelque chose qui le rendait triste.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu de chouette vacances pas vrai ?

Il reposa sa bande dessinée puis me regarda d'un air plus grave, plus attristé :

-Rory est repartit au début des vacances d'été en Irlande. Il pensait pouvoir refaire sa carte étudiante pour cette année mais, ça lui a était refusé. Je suis rentré chez mes parents pour les vacances quand je suis revenu, Quinn aussi était déjà partie pour Yale. C'est juste bizarre de commencer cette année ici sans tous mes amis.

-Tu vis toujours chez les Hummel ?

-Ouais. Enfin, c'est bizarre ça aussi. Finn est à l'armée, Kurt va certainement partir rejoindre Rachel à New York même s'il semble encore l'ignorer.

-Mais il te reste Skype. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'invention révolutionnaire pour les relations longue distance.

Sam souriait maintenant, j'avais au moins réussit ça :

-Ouais, dit-il. Mais le virtuel ne rend pas les choses réelles vous savez. Bien que Rory dit que mes imitations sont mieux réussi via la webcam.

-Alors toi et Rory vous... Enfin...

J'avais du mal à poser la question et surtout, j'avais peur de faire une bourde et de me tromper.

-On est ensemble ? Ouais, répondit-il toujours souriant et fier de donner cette information.

-J'avais cru comprendre que toi et Mercedes...

-C'est compliqué, avoua t-il. Je suis sorti avec Rory juste après l'accident de Quinn. Il a était là pour m'aider à ce moment là et... Ca me paraissait être une évidence.

Je pense que Sam devait se surprendre lui même à se confier de cette manière, avec autant de facilité, auprès de moi.

-Tu pourras toujours le rejoindre pour les vacances.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis pauvre, dit-il sans tristesse mais comme un constat de sa vie, j'ai déjà du mal à pouvoir m'offrir un jeu vidéo. Je pourrais toujours retravailler dans un bar à streap-tease.

Il venait de dire ça avec amusement, mais j'avais déjà entendu les rumeurs sur son passé de gogo danseur. En tant que professeur, je me devais de le mettre en garde :

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour un élève de ton âge.

-Parce que quand vous allez dans un club de streap-tease, c'est pour voir des jeunes filles non, pas des quarantenaires !

Il venait de me piquer au vif, mais naturellement, je rectifiais la chose :

-Je te répondrais ni les unes, ni les autres. Et puis, je ne vais pas dans ce genre d'endroit.

Sam semblait avoir compris le sous entendu de la première partie de ma phrase. Il me demanda surpris :

-Alors vous avez un mec en ce moment ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui riait. Il ne m'avait pas mis mal à l'aise, bien au contraire, je trouvais cette discussion encore une fois parfaitement naturel. Sam était plus mature que les autres jeunes gens de son âge. Il était en mesure de pouvoir tenir ce genre de conversations.

-Non. Et de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. Je te rappelle que tu es mon élève...

-Monsieur Schue nous raconte tout, on lui raconte tout. Y'a rien de mal à ça. Peut-être que devenir votre élève préféré remontera ma moyenne.

Nous partions dans un fou rire tous les deux et j'en oubliais presque le pourquoi de ma venue à la bibliothèque. Mais l'arrivée d'autres élèves dans ce lieu me ramena sur Terre et ce fut la même chose pour Sam visiblement. Il se leva et prit sa bande dessinée.

-On se voit en cours Señor Martinez.

-En dehors de la classe tu peux m'appeler David.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et me regarda de son sourire très "Sam Evans".

-Alors on se voit en cours... David.

Il avait prononcé mon prénom avec une certaine hésitation mêlée à de la satisfaction. Puis il s'éloigna, me permettant de revenir à mon travail. Le reste de la journée ne fut pas des plus intéressants, bien au contraire.

* * *

Le soir même, j'étais resté un peu plus tard que prévu au lycée et comme nous étions vendredi, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, dans mon petit appartement, seul. En fait, depuis quelques semaines, mon appartement me déprimait. Faut dire aussi qu'à part Dark Roz, personne n'était là pour m'accueillir. Dark Roz c'est mon petit chaton que j'ai adopté au début de l'été. Très mignonne (il faut préciser que c'est une fille) et très câline. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, c'est comme si elle était folle amoureuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je roulais jusqu'à me retrouver sur le parking d'une boîte appelée le Scandal's. Je n'y étais jamais allé, ne la connaissant que de nom. C'est en écoutant une conversation entre Blaine et Kurt au lycée que j'en avais entendu le nom. En surfant sur internet, j'avais découvert que c'était la boîte à la mode pour les homosexuels à Lima.

J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les endroits ou l'on nous colle une étiquette. Attention, je n'ai pas honte de ma sexualité, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours se définir avec des étiquettes. Je suis homosexuel, mais aussi latino, professeur d'espagnol, fils de mes parents, mannequin pour dents... J'ai des tas de cordes à mon arc, sans compter ma personnalité. Mais dès que l'interlocuteur en face de moi sait que je suis gay, s'en est finit, c'est la seule chose que l'on voit de moi. C'est affligeant. Comme ce bar.

-Salut beau gosse, tu veux boire un verre ?

Un petit jeune d'une vingtaine d'années à moitié dénudé était en train de se coller à moi de façon un peu trop suggestive à mon goût. J'aurais du faire demi-tour et partir en courant, mais je devais montrer plus de courage que ça. Après avoir esquivé du mieux possible cet individu collant, j'arrivais non sans mal à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar de l'établissement.

Autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toute la population gay de Lima. Une centaine de personnes se trémoussait sur la piste de danse, certains s'embrassaient à n'en plus savoir respirer, d'autres faisaient des trucs difficiles à nommer.

Une fois au bar, je regardais le jeune serveur dont le sourire pouvait facilement rivaliser avec le mien. Il me scruta des pieds à la tête avant de me demander :

-Qu'est-ce que je lui sert au petit nouveau ?

-Euh... dis-je légèrement hésitant, le cocktail maison ça ira.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et en deux temps trois mouvements, il me servit un verre d'alcool que j'allais boire très rapidement. Pour me décoincer et me mettre un peu dans l'ambiance. Je savais que de toute manière je ne repartirais avec personne ce soir, il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à des plans sexuels, non, mais au moins, je me familiarisais avec d'autres homos et qui sait, peut-être que je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une belle rencontre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et mon deuxième cocktail en route, j'étais toujours au bar. C'est à ce moment là que je le vis entrer comme le Messie. Tout le monde lui laissait de la place pour qu'il puisse de pavaner comme une star en pleine gloire qui daignait à peine regarder ses fans. Sebastian Smythe venait d'entrer au Scandal's. Il fallait que je tombe sur celui dont j'essayais désespérément d'oublier le souvenir.

Le serveur dut remarquer mon insistance à le regarder puisqu'il me dit :

-Voilà la coqueluche de ces messieurs. Un conseil, Sebastian est peut-être aussi beau qu'une rose, mais il est livré avec les épines. Et ça fait très mal.

J'avais l'impression qu'il parlait par expérience personnelle et qu'il avait dû avoir une aventure lui aussi avec le jeune brun. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde dans cette boîte avait eu une aventure avec lui, à leur façon de le regarder.

Il saluait maintenant différentes connaissances et je me contentais de le regarder encore, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, de partir, de rentrer chez moi, ce chez moi que j'essayais de fuir quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bar, il m'aperçut. Je me demandais s'il m'avait reconnu. Peut-être que je n'étais tellement rien pour lui qu'il se souviendrait à peine de moi. Ou peut-être se souviendrait-il de moi mais ferait semblant de m'avoir oublié. Mais lorsqu'il se posa juste à côté de moi, faisant un clin d'œil au serveur pour qu'il lui serve son verre "habituel", je compris qu'il n'en était rien.

-Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Beau Gosse vient faire ici ? Le lycée n'est plus assez grand comme terrain de chasse ?

Il était dans la provocation, rien d'étonnant à cela. Sebastian devait être un de ces mecs qui ne savait montrer leur intelligence que dans le sarcasmes et la méchanceté.

-Si j'avais su que tu serais là, je ne serais pas venu.

Je finissais mon verre que je reposais sur le bar. Sebastian se retourna vers moi, me souriant de cette façon si narquoise, puis il me dit :

-Ca me va droit au cœur. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'en général, passé la quarantaine, on évite de s'afficher dans ce genre de club.

-J'ai trente trois ans imbécile, lui dis-je passablement énervé, et...

Non mais j'étais en train de me justifier face à ce gosse de riche. Je m'abaissais à son niveau et ça le faisait sourire en plus de ça. L'imbécile c'était moi dans l'histoire finalement.

-Laisse tomber. Amuse toi bien et j'espère pour toi que tu trouveras quelqu'un ce soir avec qui tu n'auras pas encore joué.

Je me relevais de mon siège et m'apprêtait à partir, il me rétorqua :

-Ca ne t'a pas déplu de faire une partie avec moi, je me trompe ?

-C'est pas ce que je cherche moi...

Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda à mon oreille :

-T'aimerais bien me détester et me haïr, mais au fond de toi, t'es toujours à fond sur moi pas vrai ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je restais et j'essayais d'être impassible face à lui. Il me souriait de cette même façon puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le DJ. Je ne bougeais toujours pas le regardant discuter et flirter ouvertement avec l'animateur de la soirée.

Agacé, je décidais de rentrer chez moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. C'était la voix de Sebastian j'en étais persuadé :

_**I've been everywhere, man**__**  
**__**Looking for someone**_

Je me retournais pour regarder vers la scène et tout le monde s'était reculé pour faire de l'espace à ce foutu mec qui avait de la classe. Y'a pas à dire, il était sexy. Trop même.

_**Someone who can please me**__**  
**__**Love me all night long**_

Sebastian portait un micro casque et chantait face à tout le monde sur le tube de Rihanna que tout le monde entendait ces derniers mois. Mais il ne faisait pas que chanter. Il bougeait aussi. Il bougeait très bien même, regardant tour à tour les mecs autour de lui pour les aguicher du mieux possible.

_**I've been everywhere, man**__**  
**__**Looking for you babe**__**  
**__**Looking for you babe**__**  
**__**Searching for you babe**_

Il dansait et s'approchait de plusieurs mecs différents. Ces derniers se seraient volontiers donné corps et âme pour un seul baiser ou une seule nuit avec le jeune éphèbe, c'était écœurant. L'aura de Sebastian affolait tout le monde et l'excitation gagnait peu à peu les danseurs qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui.

_**Where have you been**__**  
**__**Cause I never see you out**__**  
**__**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**__**  
**__**Somewhere in the crowd**_

J'arrivais pas à le croire et à me dire que c'était vrai. Ce n'était plus les autres mecs qu'il regardait, c'était moi, juste moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il chantait pour moi et juste pour moi. Est-ce que je devais y comprendre quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à m'allumer pour se moquer de moi ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste me "baiser" une fois encore ?

_**Yeah,yeah (x20)**_

Il était proche de moi maintenant. Juste à côté. Et il chantait dans mes oreilles. Il chantait contre moi. Il dansait contre moi et se frottait de façon éhonté contre mes jambes, l'une de ses mains passant en dessous de ma chemise.

_**Where have you been,**__**  
**__**All my life, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**_

Comme hypnotisé et absorbé par son charisme, je dansais avec lui. Je bougeais à son rythme et le suivait dans ses pas et dans sa choré collé-serré contre moi. Je sentais des dizaines de regards se poser sur moi. J'étais sur que nombre d'entre eux auraient voulu être à ma place. Ils étaient jaloux. Sebastian avait jeté son dévolu sur moi ce soir. Et j'étais du coup l'homme à abattre. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux enflammé. Il chantait de façon divine. Un peu comme une sirène qui essaye de vous attirer à elle pour mieux vous détruire. C'était ça. C'était ce qu'il était.

_**I've been everywhere, man**__**  
**__**Looking for someone**__**  
**__**Someone who can please me**__**  
**__**Love me all night long**__**  
**__**I've been everywhere, man**__**  
**__**Looking for you babe**__**  
**__**Looking for you babe**_

Il se détachait de moi et s'éloignait peu à peu. Il continuait de me regarder mais il s'éloignait, cassant ce rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre nous. Il prenait ses distances, reculant tout en bougeant de façon sexy. Comme s'il souhaitait se rendre tout de même disponible pour les autres.

_**Where have you been**__**  
**__**Cause I never see you out**__**  
**__**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**__**  
**__**Somewhere in the crowd**_

Sebastian ne pouvait pas être fidèle et ne se concentrait que sur une personne. Pas quand tout autour de lui, tout le monde le vénérait et l'adulait comme un Dieu. Il aimait ça et en jouait un maximum. C'est ce que tout était pour lui. C'était un jeu dont il était le Maître et surtout, le seul gagnant. Je ne pouvais que perdre face à jeune homme pareil. Et je devais m'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

_**Where have you been,**__**  
**__**All my life, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been, all my life**_

Il se déchainait maintenant sur la piste et me souriait. Mais il était loin et moi je reculais, peu à peu vers la sortie. Je n'avais rien à faire là, ça n'était pas ma place et je savais que l'idée de venir ici était plus que mauvaise. Un homme, des enfants, un kangoo et un chien, c'était pas ici que je trouverais ça. Je suis sûr qu'il ne remarqua même pas que je quittais le Scandal's le laissant à son show.

Je regagnais ma voiture me jurant intérieurement de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil et surtout, de ne jamais laisser Sebastian gagner à nouveau. Parce qu'il lui aurait fallut un seul mot pour m'avoir à lui, dans son lit, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je méritais mieux qu'un Sebastian Smythe.


	3. Prétentieux et égocentrique

**Titre** : Les Chroniques de "David Colgate Freddent Professeur Beau Gosse Martinez"

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : David Martinez / Sebastian Smythe

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : Voici le troisième chapitre des Chroniques de David... Je me rends compte en écrivant cette histoire que je donne une part assez importante à Sam dans le récit pour l'instant, ça risque de changer par la suite mais pour le moment je voulais utiliser un personnage déjà présent et que j'appréciais._

_Je pense que ces Chroniques sont parties pour durer un long, très long moment. Vu la façon dont je fais tourner les choses entre David et Sebastian, je ne suis même pas sur de finir sur un Happy End ! J'ai besoin de faire évoluer Sebastian et le fait de tout raconter du point de vue de David fait que je prends encore plus de temps que sur une fiction normale._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à utiliser ce couple créé par Soniania dans Ski Estival (que je vous conseille toujours). Egalement, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le premier numéro de Le Mag si ce n'est pas encore fait en allant sur mon profil pour le télécharger gratuitement._

_Le second numéro arrive la semaine prochaine, mais dans le premier numéro il y a un formidable article sur le Smytinez qui pourra vous aider à le cerner d'avantage !_

_Bonne lecture mes amis !_

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, j'essayais par tous les moyens d'oublier ce qui s'était passé au Scandal's, sachant pertinemment que je n'y retournerais pas et que par conséquent, les chances de croiser à nouveau Sebastian quelque part étaient nulles. Heureusement, car j'avais déjà bien assez de mal à me l'enlever de la tête et à penser à autre chose.

Les cours me permettaient de m'évader, de penser à autre chose. Puis étrangement, je passais de plus en plus de midi à la bibliothèque avec Sam Evans. Au début, ça n'était pas fait exprès, presque inconsciemment. Lui lisait toujours des bandes dessinées, moi je prétextais vouloir travailler au calme. Mais finalement, il ne lisait quasiment plus et moi ne travaillait pas tant que ça. On profitait de se retrouver pour discuter, principalement de lui d'ailleurs.

Il était de plus en plus enclin aux doutes concernant sa relation avec son petit-ami Irlandais. J'essayais au mieux de le rassurer et de lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, c'était presque une relation amicale qui s'installa entre nous vu qu'il me demanda le jeudi suivant :

-J'ai envie de sortir me changer les idées, faire la fête, danser... Tu veux pas m'accompagner ?

J'étais surpris par sa proposition, me rendant alors compte que je laissais peut-être les choses devenir trop amicales entre nous. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre :

-Sam, je n'ai rien contre te retrouver quasiment tous les midis ici pour discuter mais... Je ne pense pas que se voir en dehors de l'établissement, surtout pour allez danser, soit une bonne idée. Je reste ton professeur.

Sam apporta un argument censé me convaincre :

-Monsieur Schue le fait bien lui. Il vient au mariage de nos parents, est tout le temps là quand on a besoin de lui en dehors de l'école. Et ça peut pas te faire de mal, me dit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas sortit en boite depuis une dizaine d'années au moins !

Cet idiot était en train de se moquer de moi et je me retrouvais à lire avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi je lui révélais cette information, je lui dis :

-Détrompe toi. Le week-end dernier je suis allé au Scandal's.

Sam semblait extrêmement surpris par cette révélation que j'aurais dû éviter de lui faire. Maintenant, il voulait absolument y aller avec moi. Si j'avais refusé dans un premier temps, le fait qu'il revienne à la charge le lendemain midi avait finit par me convaincre.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas accepté pour lui faire plaisir, mais juste parce que j'étais faible. Si j'y retournais le soir même, il y avait une très forte probabilité pour que je tombe à nouveau sur Sebastian. Mais si j'y allais accompagné de Sam, c'était peut-être une solution toute trouvée pour lui montrer que je n'en avais rien à fiche de lui et que j'étais déjà passé à autre chose.

D'accord, utiliser l'un de mes élèves pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'avais pu avoir ces derniers temps, mais ça pouvait marcher. Et ça me permettrait de prendre une revanche sur ce petit con de Sebastian Smythe.

-Tu es pathétique, me dit ma petite conscience.

Et elle avait raison. J'étais pathétique en venant chercher Sam au domicile des Hummel pour l'emmener avec moi en soirée. Pour éviter de tomber sur les parents qui l'hébergeait, je lui envoyais un message pour lui indiquer ma présence en face de chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Sam Evans diablement sexy qui me rejoignait dans la voiture.

Il s'était habillé de façon presque provocante, sa chemise moulant parfaitement son corps d'ancien streap teaseur, tandis que ses cheveux blonds étaient redressés en arrière, lui donnant beaucoup plus de volume.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je le dévisageais depuis plusieurs secondes. Reprenant mes esprits, je lui répondis :

-J'oublierais presque que tu es un de mes élèves !

-Est-ce que mon professeur d'espagnol serait en train de craquer pour moi ?

Il l'avait dit de façon amusé et non pas sérieuse, mais je me sentis très mal à l'aise avec cette réflexion. J'avais déjà une conquête mineure à mon palmarès, je n'allais certainement pas laisser un second adolescent entrer dans ma vie sentimentale.

-Rien d'ambigu, on est d'accord ?

-Entièrement.

Et c'est sur cette promesse que tous les deux nous rendions alors au Scandal's. L'endroit était similaire à la semaine dernière, j'avais même l'impression de reconnaître plusieurs visages, dont celui du barman. Mais à ma grande surprise, Sebastian n'était pas là. Peut-être allait-il arriver une fois encore ne triomphe telle une starlette. Mais je ne retomberais pas dans son piège, pas cette fois ci.

-Tu veux pas danser ?

-Je risque de faire fuir tes prétendants si je danse avec toi, avais-je répondu à Sam.

-Je suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour m'amuser.

Il venait de me tirer par le bras et je me retrouvais entraîné à ses côtés sur la piste de danse de la boite de nuit. J'ignorais quelle était la musique qui était diffusée, mais c'était assez entrainant. Sam bougeait vraiment bien. C'était presque hypnotisant de se retrouver face à lui en train de danser.

A la seconde chanson, un jeune homme s'approcha de lui et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Puis il le congédia, reportant son attention sur moi :

-Ce mec te draguait ? criais-je dans les oreilles du plus jeune.

-Sans doute. Mais j'allais pas t'abandonner à ton triste sort.

Je soufflais, agacé, puis quittait la piste de danse. Surpris, Sam me suivait et me demanda ce qui me prenait :

-Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu t'amuses et rencontre d'autres gars, pas pour que tu restes collé à moi.

Vu le visage du blond, je venais de le piquer au vif, mais je n'entendis même pas ce qu'il me répondait lorsque je l'aperçus à nouveau : tel le messie, Sebastian Smythe venait d'arriver à son tour, et il m'était difficile de regarder ailleurs que vers lui.

Mon regard croisa le sien, et je le vis sourire. Aussitôt, il tourna les talons pour se rapprocher de moi tandis que Sam continuait de me parler :

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Fais toi passer pour mon mec d'accord ?

-Quoi ? demanda incrédule Sam.

-Discute pas, je t'explique tout après.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui en dire d'avantage que Sebastian se trouvait face à nous, son sourire de prédateur en marche. Il me souriait de façon désinvolte tandis qu'il regarda d'un air gourmand Sam.

-Ne serait-ce pas Sam Evans ? Tu t'es décidé à quitter ton lutin ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? réalisais-je alors.

-Plus ou moins, rétorqua Sam qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Alors professeur Beau Gosse, on continue de prendre ses conquêtes au jardin d'enfant ? En même temps, Sam n'est plus vraiment un enfant pas vrai ? Devenir gigolo fait grandir très vite.

-Ferme la Smythe si tu ne veux pas que mon poing se retrouve étalé sur ta figure.

Sebastian ne releva même pas la remarque et me dit sérieusement :

-Au moins, t'es passé à autre chose. J'avais peur que tu restes accroché à moi trop longtemps.

Sam qui venait de percuter la nature de ma relation avec Sebastian, intervint à son tour :

-Vous avez eu une liaison tous les deux ?

-J'en ai eu une avec la quasi totalité du Scandal's... Sauf toi à vrai dire. Tu sais ou me trouver si tu deviens intéressé.

Sebastian venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Moi j'étais dégouté. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais ici. Pourquoi j'avais entraîné un de mes élèves - d'accord devenu un ami - dans cette histoire. Pourquoi j'étais revenu ici ? Je devais être sacrément masochiste pour me faire autant de mal. Parce que Sebastian me faisait du mal. Il était devenu une sorte de drogue que j'avais besoin de revoir. Il m'avait fait m'attacher à lui plus que de raisons. Je voulais le faire sortir définitivement de ma vie, mais j'en étais incapable. Et ça, il devait l'avoir compris vu la façon dont il me regardait.

Il ne me restait que la fuite, encore une fois. Je laissais Sam planté là tandis que je tentais de retrouver la sortie, pour partir définitivement d'ici. Mais Sebastian ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser faire, il m'avait suivit, puis il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes de l'établissement.

-Dehors, ordonna t-il à un couple qui était en train de se peloter.

Comme si son ordre venait de Dieu lui même, les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent. Sebastian lui se regarda dans le miroir, se recoiffant, oubliant presque ma présence.

-Il faut savoir être élégant en toutes circonstances, me dit-il.

Son égocentrisme m'énervait, j'avais envie de le... C'est ridicule, je n'avais aucune envie de le frapper ou de le détester, un truc chez lui me donnait juste envie de l'embrasser.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Sebastian abandonna le miroir pour s'asseoir sur le lavabo et me regarder, de son sourire si enjôleur :

-Je sais pourquoi t'es là. T'as envie de moi et t'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête. Je provoque ça chez certains mecs. Appelons ça... Mon charme naturel.

-T'es trop prétentieux.

-C'est vrai, je le suis, mais je suis loin d'être stupide Professeur Beau Gosse. Me dit pas que le streap teaseur c'est ton mec, c'est juste un de tes élèves avec qui tu as laissé la relation devenir un peu trop amicale et dont tu te sers pour me dire que t'es passé à autre chose et que t'es plus accro à moi, mais tu te mens tellement à toi même que je vois ta queue s'allonger d'ici. Comme Pinocchio.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Sebastian descendit du lavabo et se rapprocha de moi. Par instinct je me reculais, pour ne pas devoir me retrouver trop proche de lui et ne plus savoir me contrôler, mais c'était trop tard. Dos au mur, lui en face de moi, il murmura dans mon oreille :

-Tout ton corps me montre que tu as envie de moi. Si je t'embrassais, tu te laisserais faire en redemandant d'avantage.

-Pourquoi tu joue à ça avec moi ? répondis-je sur le même murmure.

Il se bloqua un instant avant de sourire à nouveau et de reculer, me laissant la possibilité de respirer.

-L'année dernière je t'aurais répondu que ça m'éclatait de provoquer ce genre de désirs chez un mec. Que m'amuser avec des gars c'était jouissif, d'avoir cette forme de pouvoir sur eux, comme je l'ai sur toi.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui, je veux te faire prendre conscience que je ne suis qu'un putain de petit con égocentrique qui n'en a rien à faire de ta gueule, t'es rien pour moi, et tant que ça tu l'auras pas compris, t'iras de plus en plus mal et ça, je veux pas l'avoir sur ma conscience. J'ai déjà faillit foutre en l'air un mec une fois à cause de ça, je veux pas recommencer.

Il avait le mérite d'être clair et honnête. Mais même si j'entendais ces mots, même si je les comprenais, j'avais envie de les oublier aussi vite. Pourquoi fallait-il que je craque autant pour cette fausse gueule d'ange ?

-Et un conseil, arrête de t'intéresser aux petits jeunots, je suis sur que tu peux trouver un trentenaire pas trop mal fichu qui voudra bien de toi.

Sebastian quitta les toilettes sur cette dernière phrase, me laissant seul avec moi même, encore plus mal que je n'avais pu l'être les jours précédents. Je n'avais plus envie de bouger, plus envie de rien. Comment un homme de mon âge pouvait-il en arriver à succomber au charme d'un adolescent égocentrique et aussi... Méchant ? Non, il n'était pas méchant. Dans une certaine mesure, même si la forme n'était pas la bonne, le fond était qu'il voulait surtout me protéger, tout faire pour ne pas que je m'accroche à lui désespérément, que je puisse passer à autre chose.

Mais pouvait-on vraiment passer à autre chose après avoir gouté à Sebastian Smythe ? Je n'étais qu'un numéro pour lui, un parmi tant d'autres. Une association des ex amants de Sebastian Smythe devait même exister, j'en suis sur.

-C'est un vrai con.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas entendu que Sam était entrer dans les toilettes pour me rejoindre et surtout voir comment j'allais. Il s'approcha de moi, continuant :

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-J'ai un peu pourrit ta soirée.

-Mais non. De toute manière, c'est pas ici que je trouverais quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je suis sur qu'aucun des mecs sur la piste de danse n'a jamais vu Avatar ou joué à Pokemon sur sa DS.

J'arrivais à rire, Sam arrivait à me faire sourire et à me changer les idées. Il pouvait être un véritable anti dépresseur à sa manière. Mais Sebastian avait raison sur un point, je devais vraiment éviter de fréquenter des adolescents et de m'en faire des amis. Même si dans le cas de Sam, c'était un peu trop tard.

Je le suivais jusqu'à la sortie du Scandal's pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je regardais une dernière fois l'endroit, persuadé de ne plus jamais y revenir. Même si je savais que les jours prochains seraient durs, je savais qu'il me serait possible de rebondir et de faire une croix sur Sebastian.

Même si la seule chose que j'arrivais réellement à retenir c'était qu'il avait prit la peine de me mettre en garde contre lui pour me protéger. Et à cet instant précis, mon esprit pensait que s'il souhaitait me protéger, c'était pour mon bien et que par conséquent, il devait tenir un tant soit peu à moi et que cette nuit avec lui n'avait pas juste était rien du tout.

L'esprit peut parfois se convaincre de tellement de choses quand on désire quelqu'un, et c'est ce que j'apprenais à mes dépends.


End file.
